1. Technical Field
This invention relates to carriers for bioactive agents. More particularly, this invention relates to a composition and method for delivering bioactive agents, such as vitamins, hormones, nutrients and drugs, by stabilizing and or solubilizing these agents in a polymer matrix. The polymers of this invention can be used for delivery of small molecules. The invention also relates to coatings or scaffolds for regenerative medicine.
2. Prior Art
Recombinant proteins are an emerging class of biopolymers. Such recombinant therapeutics have engendered advances in protein formulation and chemical modification, which can protect therapeutic molecules by blocking their exposure to proteolytic, oxidizing, or reducing enzymes. Protein modifications may also increase the therapeutic molecule's stability, circulation time, and biological activity. In the pharmaceutical industry, cosmetic industry, and other related industries, biopolymers are being used to deliver bioagents in controlled manners. The controlled release of bioactive agents can reduce the required frequency of administration or application by maintaining the concentration of the bioagent at desired levels. However, the delivery of bioactive agents has been hindered by the poor solubility or reactivity of the compounds.
Accordingly, there is always a need for an improved biopolymer or means for delivering bioactive agents. There also is a need for a carrier that can provide a means for protecting a small molecule to facilitate its solubilization in aqueous or physiologically buffered solutions. There further is a need for biomaterials that are biocompatible with the human body or other mammals and organisms and that may be used to promote tissue differentiation, for example, the release of vitamin D or other signaling factors. It is to these needs, among others, that this invention is directed.